teenwolffandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion:Allison Argent/@comment-24384029-20140303174643/@comment-24384029-20140303182801
Season 4 theme is different from season 3 and similar to season 1 and 2 its about the Codes among Hunters and not just the argents it also about the Spanish Family . - Scott McCall will be chained up from his legs and kept in a cell in south america - the first who saved Isaac will return in season 4 possible to help Derek to save Scott -the Spanish Family will come to beacon hills for allison they want Allison to change the code of the argent because they used to have the same codes when Gerard was in charge and the Code is been in their families for Centuries . - The Twins wont be around for season 4 as they are currently shooting a pilot for HBO - Isaac will die by the end of season 3 and he wont be in season 4 because he went to shoot new project called Drone , a movie with Michael Trucco . - Derek Chris and Allison will Team Up And go to South America Looking for Scott - Lydia in beacon hills mastering her talent - Stiles Lydia and The Sheriff will be in Beacon Hills Looking for Scott McCall - Agent McCall isn't going anywhere he will be in season 4 . - Peter and Malia's relationship will be explored in season 4 . - Derek will to try to communicate with his dead mother to get her to tell him more about the spanish family and how can he save Scott . - Scott will spend More than 3 episodes in south America - Ivvone Coll the woman who met Peter in the police station will be return and she will be the one who order the hits on the werewolves and taking Scott . - The Spanish Family will punish Allison for changing the code ,by hunting down all beacon hills werewolves killing Isaac and taking way Scott McCall . - there is gonna be psychological issues with the gangs i dont know who in particular but my guess would be [ Scott ,Allison , Stiles ] - Kira Yakamura will stick around , for season 4 but not for that long since the network have been planning a Kitsune spin off before she even start in teen wolf since the original plan was season 3 for her and then Spin off but they want to make season 4 before they give her a spin-off show . Ainsi que ça : 1.Stiles will survive the nogitsune but he will never be the same as before 2. Kira's Mother is over 70 years old and she is a freaky copy of her daughter on her young age 3.Lydia will have a major break through in mastering her talent. 4.Derek will keep everyone way from Stiles , and he will do everything in his power to protect him , while Scott try to find another way to save him instead of killing him 5.Peter Will Learn Malia is his daughter by the end of the season 6.The Spanish Family Hunters will arrive to town by the end of episode 24 7.There is gonna be Big Fight take place in the Snow episode 3x24 , Scott Allison Kira Versus The Onis 8.The Twins will Leave town for good after they acknowledge the arrival of the Spanish Family Hunters MAJOR SPOILER !!!! The major Death They've Been talking About is [ Isaac Lahey ] he will die on the hand of the hunters when they arrive and they will attack everyone who is a werewolf and the twins will leave town and the hunters will take Scott McCall , and move him to South America as a prisoner in the same house where derek and peter found Talia's Claws in episode 2 Voilà j'ai fais un copié collé.